Butterfly
by everyonedeservesachancetoFLY
Summary: While taking a walk in the woods, little Canada finds an injured butterfly and asks England to help him take care of it so that it can live. Oneshot. REPOSTED from my other account.


**Disclaimer: This average teenage girl holds no ownership rights to Hetalia. She owns only the plot of this story and a Canada cosplay, while her brother owns a stuffed Moomintroll; and that is the truth, so may Ceiling Cat help her.**

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: This has been REPOSTED from my other fanfiction account that I am no longer using! So no, I did not plagiarize xGeminiXRosex's fic, nor did I hack her account… I *am* xGeminiXRosex. For a fuller explanation of why I transferred my (few) fics from that account onto this account… you can actually go to either of my accounts and read what I've written on my profiles.**

**Oh, and I'd also like to put out there, just for reference, that in this story I imagine England to be eighteen or so in human years, while America and Canada are about six.**

* * *

It was a summer day, warm but not uncomfortably hot; the sky was clear but there was a light breeze blowing. America and Canada had wanted to go for a walk, so who was England to deny the twin colonies that activity on such a nice day?

That was how they all ended up strolling through the woods, the two younger boys reacting very differently from each other to the nature that surrounded them. America was calling out his observations on every new plant or animal he saw, pointing excitedly at everything and loudly telling the other two to look; not to mention England had had to stop him from trying to climb numerous trees. Canada, on the other hand, was staring at his surroundings in wonderment, hugging his stuffed polar bear to his chest and just silently taking everything in. (And America always wondered why all the wildlife seemed to be afraid of him but not of his brother…)

"England, look! It's a bunny!" exclaimed America, pointing to a patch of bushes that appeared to be moving.

England looked more closely at the vegetation and noticed a small white and grey rabbit curled up underneath the leaves, its ears twitching in evident annoyance that its peace had been disturbed by this loud little boy.

"Isn't it cute?! Come here, bunny!" America crawled under the bush to get closer to his new "friend." "Aww, it ran away! Can I follow it?!"

Having a sneaking suspicion that the stubborn colony had already made up his mind too firmly to care whether or not he got permission, England started to say no, it would be better if America stayed on the path; but just as he'd thought, the child was already tearing off after the bunny before he could finish his sentence.

"All right, Canada, let's go and follow your brother," England resolved after a few seconds of listening to America's light footsteps gradually getting further and further away.

Canada nodded, following the older boy around the bush (England made sure to hold the twigs away from Canada's face so he wouldn't get scratched), and the two of them headed down the new path that America had taken. They could only tell they were on his trail by a broken stick or a small shoe print here and there, but it was enough evidence of his presence in the otherwise undisturbed wood.

After walking for a minute or so, they reached a relatively cleared out path, and England looked around to make sure that Canada was still following him. Not seeing the quiet little colony anywhere, he felt a bit concerned and started back toward the pseudo-path they'd just come from to search for him.

Suddenly, he heard the soft voice from a little ways off to the side, back in the more cleared area. "England, come look at this…"

England turned back around and finally located Canada sitting on the ground next to a tree. The young child had a concerned frown upon his face, so the teen walked over to him and noticed what looked like a white flower petal on the ground. Canada pointed to it sadly. "The butterfly hurt his wing."

"Oh…" England sat down next to Canada. Upon further inspection, the "flower petal" was, in fact, a small butterfly with one of its wings torn. At first he was afraid it was already dead, but then it crawled a bit over the grass.

"Can we make sure he doesn't get more hurt?" Canada pleaded softly.

England nodded. "Let's see if we can pick him up." He cupped his hands around the butterfly and it crawled around some more, its good wing tickling his palm faintly even though it refused to pull itself up onto his finger. He frowned. If he tried to pick it up by the wing, it might tear again, but he didn't want to touch the body because he felt like he might accidentally squash it trying to maintain a hold on it. Besides, something about touching the fuzzy insect – even if it was a butterfly, not a normal insect, and Canada was clearly upset about its current state – repelled him a bit. Finally he noticed a small twig on the nearby ground and picked it up, offering it to the creature, which climbed on. "All right, Canada, where do you want me to put him?"

Canada pointed to a small hollow in the roots of the tree near where the butterfly lay and pointed. "Right there."

England stood up and went to the tree, then gently shook the butterfly off of the twig and into the hollow. He set the twig back on the ground and straightened up, seeing Canada's large blue-violet eyes on him.

"Is the butterfly okay now?"

"Yes, I'm sure he'll recover in no time and he'll be able to fly away with all the others." In reality, England saw little to no chance of the butterfly surviving, but that was no reason to ruin Canada's naïve optimism. That was why he never planned on having his own children – they'd either resent him, as he decidedly would someday if he were America or Canada, or even worse, they'd be negative about everything like he was.

"How do you know he's okay?" Canada inquired, still looking worried for that bloody doomed butterfly.

"Because…" England hesitated, trying to think of a good response. "Because… his wing's going to heal just like it would if you or I got a cut. It takes a bit of time, but the new wing can grow back and he'll be able to fly again." All right, so that was most likely a complete lie, but again, a false happy ending wouldn't hurt for now.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Canada nodded and gave a faint smile, still evidently a bit upset but somewhat reassured.

"Let's go and catch up to America now. How does that sound?" England suggested.

"Okay," Canada complied. He looked away briefly and then looked back at the older blond, blushing slightly. "C-can I please hold hands with you? I don't really like walking by myself…"

"Of course." England held out his hand and Canada slipped his own hand into it, walking close to the teen nation as they continued down the path to look for America. It wasn't too long before they heard the louder of the twins start to call out to them in excitement, and sure enough he ran up to them, grabbed England's free hand, and jumped up and down happily as he went on and on about his adventures chasing the bunny.

"I almost got to pet it! It ran away right before my hand touched it, but I think it likes me anyway! It's now a boy and I named him Alfred Junior because he's cute and he's a very fast runner like me! Isn't that great?!"

England nodded. "That is great, America."

"Where were you guys?"

"Canada found a butterfly with a hurt wing, so we had to take care of it."

"England said he's going to live and his wing's going to get better now," added Canada.

"Cool! I should've been there to help take care of the butterfly 'cause I'm a hero! Aren't I?"

"Of course you are."

"Can we go find another bunny now? Please? We can find two more and call them Arthur Junior and Mattie Junior!"

England looked at Canada. "How does that sound, Canada?"

"Good," the quiet twin replied.

"Yeah! More bunny chasing! Let's go!" America yelled impatiently, tugging England's hand and running ahead.

Canada smiled and contently ran after his brother.

Yes, a false happy ending would definitely suffice for now.

* * *

**How did you like it? I enjoy false happy endings in fanfiction… I don't know, they're just… a combination of realistic and romantic.**

**Review?**


End file.
